New Family, New Memories
by Gracie Reagan
Summary: Clark realises what he could of lost the day her dad snaped, but when he sees her walk through the school gates he makes sure his true feelings are heard. Spike gets a shock when he arrives home from work, one day to see another person sitting at the kitchen table. Clark/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New Family, New Memories**

She couldn't believe her luck; she turned the corner to her house to find it had been blockaded off, police everywhere and guns. She wasn't very good around guns; they made her nervous.

She slipped past one of the officers but she came face to face with an officer but his uniform was different from the others.

"I need you to stand behind the barriers", he said to her. She wasn't paying any attention. It was like she couldn't hear him. Her gaze was at the house and the broken windows.

He noticed this "do you know who lives here?" All she could do was nod, she tried to talk but nothing came out. Then the noise and everything else hit her.

"I I live there" she finally spoke, she met the officers gaze. She started to panic which triggered a panic attack. He noticed this and took her to the mobile command truck.

"Spike I need you to look after her and keep her calm, she lives in the house" the other officer just nodded at what he was being told.

Spike rubbed her back due to the panic attack "deep breaths, I'm officer Spike Scarlatti, can you tell me your name?"

She nodded and could finally breathe normally "Am Amelia, are my parents inside?" Spike nodded "Amelia that's a pretty name"

"My friends call me Mia, well I only have one friend so he calls me Mia" Spike nodded, he had to handle this gently. Her parents were inside and it was her father who was calling the shots.

"Mia, I need you to tell me what's been going on between your parents in the last few weeks" Mia nodded and smiled at the fact he called her Mia.

She took a deep breath in before she started "my mom caught my dad having an affair, 2 days ago and today she filed for divorce but he ripped up the papers and said she wasn't going anywhere. They started fighting this morning. I ran to school and came home to find all of this" Spike nodded.

Everyone had heard her through the coms. Spike carried on "Mia I need you to tell me does your dad own any firearms?" Mia nodded "erm a 9 mil, it was my granddad's"

Ed through the com "father worried about losing his family over a mistake, doesn't want his wife leaving him and taking his only child. Turns to violence"

Greg through coms "Spike ask her if her father has ever been violent before that isn't in the file"

"Okay boss, Mia I need to ask you something, has your dad ever been violent towards you or your mother?" Spike was worried about the reply he'd get.

Mia nearly burst into tears, she sniffed the tears back "sometimes" Spike rubbed her back again "okay guys husband has a history of being violent sometimes"

Mia held her arms, Spike stopped her and rolled up her selves, burn and cut marks are what he found on her arms. Spike was speechless "er boss you might want to see this" everyone knew it was bad "on my way Spike"

Greg saw the marks and wanted to punch the guy who hurt a kid but he kept his cool and warned the others. While in the command truck they heard shots ring out. Greg counted 2 of them.

Mia's head shot up like a deer caught in headlights. Greg walked outside to make sure his team was okay and status report. Mia ran out of the truck. Greg just about managed to grab her arm and shield her from what was about to happen.

The team walked out of the house, medics walked in. 2 body bags came out. Mia's father had shot her mother then turned the gun on himself. Mia saw the body bags. She broke down into tears. Greg just held her.

Social care came and took Mia, after she was checked over by medics. She wasn't talking to anyone. She just stared at the marks on her arms. It was all she had left of her parents.

2 weeks had past

Mia walked to the school gates, she just stood there. Not knowing whether to run away or walk inside. She heard a car behind her. She turned around only to see her friend getting out of the car. She didn't like the sight of the driver.

Clark walked over to Mia "you okay Mia?" Mia just nodded not taking her eyes off of Clark's dad. Ed noticed this and got out of the car and walked over to them.

Clark wondered why his dad was doing this. Ed reached them "How you been Mia?" Mia shrugged "care home isn't that bad, still have nightmares about my dad" Ed sighed "I am sorry about what happened" Mia nodded "he just snapped and didn't know any other way out" Clark put his arm around Mia. Ed smiled "Look after her buddy" Clark nodded "Always dad"

Ed drove off; Clark kissed the top of her head. Clark and Mia had always been close but Clark had realized that he could have lost Mia and he had no idea what he would have done. "Can I ask you something Mia?" Mia looked at him "Of course Clark you know you can ask me anything" Clark smiled, he didn't say a word, he just locked his fingers with hers, Mia knew where this was going and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

It got to lunch time, the students were allowed out, Clark and Mia arrived at the Lane house because it was nearer. They sat down and had lunch that Sophie had prepared, Mia's phone rang "Case worker, hang on"

Mia walked out into the back yard, Clark watched from the back door, the conversation looked very serious then Mia placed her phone back into her pocket, she ran up to Clark and they nearly fell over. "Someone wants to foster me" Clark smiled, he was happy for Mia "that's great Mia".

The end of school came, Clark and Mia walked out talking about random things. Until they saw Mia's case worker. Mia didn't want to say goodbye to Clark. Clark kissed her cheek "let me know how it goes" Mia smiled "of course".

Clark started to walk home, Mia got into her case workers car, and they drove to the point where they reached Mia's potential new home…


	2. Chapter 2

The end of school came, Clark and Mia walked out talking about random things. Until they saw Mia's caseworker. Mia didn't want to say goodbye to Clark. Clark kissed her cheek "let me know how it goes" Mia smiled "of course".

Clark started to walk home, Mia got into her caseworkers car, and they drove to the point where they reached Mia's potential new home.

A woman opened the door, Mia stood behind her caseworker just in case. The caseworker shook hands with the lady "you must be Michelina, I'm Carly, Amelia's caseworker" the other lady nodded "please come inside"

They sat down in the living room, Mia zoned out she played with her fingers until something caught her eye, and she slowly got up and walked over to the fireplace. She looked at a photo on the mantel. Michelina smiled "that is my son Michelangelo, he's a police officer" Mia nodded "I've met him before, he was really nice to me".

Carly nodded and smiled " If Michelina decided to foster you, he'd be your brother" Mia smiled "never had any siblings before" Michelina smiled "neither has Mikey, his father didn't want anymore children, so after he past I thought I'd bring more love into this house"

The back door shut, Michelina knew it was Spike coming home and didn't know how he would react to his mother fostering another child. Spike walked into the living room, he saw them "what's going on in here?"

Michelina got up and walked over to him "I have been thinking of fostering for years now ever since your father didn't want any more children, I want to bring more love into this house since his pasting"

Spike nodded "okay ma, if this is what you want then I'm here to support you" Michelina smiled and kiss his cheek "come meet her, she said she's already met you" Spike nodded they sat down altogether in the living room.

Carly and Michelina sat talking about what would happen and how the change would impact everyone involved. They hadn't noticed that Spike and Mia were no longer in the living room with them, they were now outside talking about random things, and mainly how Mia had been since the death of her parents and her relationship with Clark.

Mia sat in a big pile of snow that Spike had shoveled off the driveway earlier that day. Mia smiled "I like snow" Spike sat on the bench that was outside but never used "how have you been Mia?" Mia shrugged "been okay the care home was okay, nightmares during the night but I have Clark beside me during the day so he helps" Spike smiled "he's just like his dad, the Lane's are a great family very caring about everyone around them"

Mia played with a small lump of snow in her hand "can I ask you something Spike?" Spike nodded "anything" Mia looked at him " do you want your mom to foster me?" Spike patted the bench beside him, Mia got up and slowly sat beside him "I have always wanted a sibling, I know for a fact that my ma has always wanted a daughter, I couldn't think of anyone better I'd rather have has a sister" Mia smiled and hugged him "thanks Spike".

Carly and Michelina had finally realized that Spike and Mia were missing, they were standing at the back door, Spike and Mia talking about school and her latest science projects. Michelina smiled at the fact her son was happy, Michelina looked at Carly "I don't think I should be the one to foster Amelia"…


	3. Chapter 3

Spike and Mia talking about school and her latest science projects. Michelina smiled at the fact her son was happy, Michelina looked at Carly "I don't think I should be the one to foster Amelia".

Carly nodded in agreement, Spike heard them talking "what's going on ladies?" Michelina sighed, "I was just telling Carly that I don't think I should be the one to foster Amelia" Mia looked down "I understand Mrs. Scarlatti" Mia got up and brushed the snow off her. Spike was a little upset "why not ma?" Michelina smiled " you guys seem perfect together son, maybe you should foster Amelia" Spike was shocked he had never considered anything like that before in his life.

All eyes were now on Spike but Mia knew he wouldn't foster her "it's okay Mrs. Scarlatti, your son doesn't want to foster a teenager" Spike stood up "why not, I'll foster you Mia" everyone was in shock especially Carly 'Yo you will, you'll foster Amelia" Spike nodded "yes that's if she'll have me as her foster dad".

Mia smiled and hugged him, Spike smiled back "I take that as a yes" Michelina smiled at the sight in front of her "my son is finally happy and I have a grandchild" Spike laughed "ahh I see your evil plan worked ma"

They all walked back inside, Mia stayed outside looking around the back yard and at the house. Spike turned around and noticed that Mia wasn't behind him "you okay Mia, I know this is a big step for you but it is for everyone" Mia nodded "I know it just feels weird, I miss them" Spike hugged her "I know you do and that's perfectly fine to miss them and I don't want to replace your parents okay so don't worry you don't have to call me dad or anything like that"

Mia looked up at him "but I want to, I know you'd make a better dad than mine was, he was great but he hurt me and dad's shouldn't hurt their families. " Spike nodded "I promise you Mia, no one is going to hurt you now and if they do I shall hurt them twice as hard" Mia smile but it was a bigger smile that before.

They all sat in the living room, signing over the papers, now it came to the tricky part to decide whether to change Mia's last name from Corelli to Scarlatti. Carly looked at Mia "it's your choice Amelia" Mia nodded "I think Amelia Scarlatti sounds good".

Michelina watched, as her family grew bigger, Spike signed all the papers; he asked Mia if this is what she wanted which it was. The papers were then signed and dated. Amelia was now Spike's foster daughter.

Spike took Mia back to her house which had been cleaned up, she had to pack her things that was the hardest bit, there was loads of packing to do so Spike called for back-up. To his surprise everyone arrived. They all wondered why they were back at this house. Spike was waiting in the driveway for them; Mia was inside walking around the house.

Ed gout of his truck "what's going on Spike?" they all nodded in agreement. Spike sighed, "I have some big news to tell you all" Greg looked at his team "we are all here for you". Spike smiled " do you remember the family that lived here and their daughter" Jules had a feeling where this was going "yea Amelia, is she okay?"

Ed nodded "I have a feeling that she is more than okay" Spike smiled "my mom was going to foster her but changed her mind at the last minute because she thought I suited Mia, so I am now her legal foster father". Jules hugged him "Congrats Spike, you'll make a great dad" Ed shook his hand "it will take time to get used to it" Greg nodded in agreement "but we'll be there to help you" Spike nodded "thanks boss"

They finally walked inside to help Mia pack everything up, Ed and Sam were carrying the furniture out of the house and placing it in the garage for safe keeping. Greg and Jules were in the kitchen packing everything. Spike and Mia were upstairs in her old bedroom packing away her life and memories.

Mia looked up for some reason and saw Clark standing in the doorway "hey Clark what you doing here?" Clark walked inside her room "my dad called me said you had some good news and that you might need some help packing" Mia nodded "I got fostered by Spike" Clark shook Spike's hand then Spike added "you hurt her and I'll hurt you no matter who your father is" Clark nodded, he understood why Spike was saying this, he'd be the exact same thing when he had kids or when Isabel started dating.

Clark smiled "I brought Dean as well to help, hope that's okay. I know you don't really know him but. He's a great kid and so is his dad" Greg heard him and laughed. Mia kissed his cheek "thanks any friend of yours is a friend of mine plus Dean seems really cool" Dean heard "thanks Mia".

3 hours had passed

Mia stood in the driveway looking at the dark, empty house. That once was her home and now it would be someone else's home, she just hoped it was a happy family that lived there. Mia was a small teenager. Spike told everyone that he would see them tomorrow at work and thanks for their help. No one minded they looked after each other at work and afterwards. Spike picked Mia up "let's go home bella" Mia looked at him "so what do I call you now then" Spike sighed, he'd love to be called dad but didn't want to push her into it "you can call me whatever you like Mia" Mia smiled "Take me home please, dad" Spike smiled…


	4. Chapter 4

Spike picked Mia up "let's go home bella" Mia looked at him "so what do I call you now then" Spike sighed, he'd love to be called dad but didn't want to push her into it "you can call me whatever you like Mia" Mia smiled "Take me home please, dad" Spike smiled.

A few days had past

Mia was enjoying having a normal father figure in her life, she didn't mind Spike's job, she found it interesting and was always asked how his day and what happened. Spike liked the fact that she was interested because his parents never were and hated his job.

Today was like any other day

Spike had dropped Mia off at school, she found Clark and Dean, they walked into the school talking and laughing about things. Spike arrived at the barn.

Winnie looked up "oh hey Spike you have a letter" Winnie handed the letter over to him. "Thanks Winnie" Spike walked into the locker room, everyone was in there including Jules something was wrong. "What's going on guys?" Spike placed his letter on the table with the others. Ed sighed "we all have a letter, same type and font so from the same person. This is not normal. It was hand delivered"

Greg looked around at them "I want no one to open the letters, they shall be all checked for explosives" Spike hand to control himself "seriously, letter bombs. I'll go check them out then boss" Jules nodded "I'll help".

The two of them walked off to check out the letters. They others got dressed and rang home to make sure any letters weren't opened just in case. The team was in the gym working out before a hot call came in.

Spike and Jules walked into the gym holding the letters, everyone looked up and knew something was wrong. "I have calculated that 3 of these letters are in fact letter bombs" Greg nodded "which ones Spike?" Jules could see that Spike couldn't bring himself to say the names "the letters addressed to Spike, myself and Ed are letter bombs, they others are clean" Jules handed them back the letters.

Ed couldn't believe it, someone was trying to harm his team, and he got worried about Sophie who was at home with Isabel. Greg knew this and just nodded before Ed had time to speak.

Ed arrived home scaring Sophie because he was armed and in uniform plus he had the lights going on in SUV. Isabel was awake and happily playing with her soft toys in her play pen. Ed walked in through the front door. Sophie walked into the hallway to see what was going on. "Eddy wha what you doing here?" Ed placed his hands on her shoulders "where's the mail?" Sophie tried to remember "kitchen table, haven't opened it yet". Ed walked into the kitchen and picked up all the mail no matter whose name was on it "what's going on Eddy?" Ed turned around to face his scared wife "a few of us got sent letter bombs and I was one of them. Don't open any mail for a while okay and I'll tell Clark as well" Sophie nodded.

Isabel recognized her father's and started to cry because she couldn't see him "you'll have to deal with her, she can hear you but can't see you" Ed knew that the team understood why he wouldn't be back for a while.

Ed walked over to Isabel in her play pen, she stopped crying straight away. Ed picked her up "hey princess daddy's here now" he kissed her head. Isabel smiled and dribbled on to his shirt. Sophie wiped the dribble away "so you'll remember her at work"

Ed sat down in the kitchen with Isabel on his lap, just talking to her and standing her up on his lap. Sophie loved the fact that he wasn't rushing back to work but she didn't like the fact that he was armed and holding their daughter.

Ed noticed the look on Sophie's face and placed his gun on the counter behind him where Isabel wouldn't reach. Sophie smiled "thank you, I'm going to try and do some laundry will you be able to watch her for a few minutes"

Ed smiled "yes I can spend a few minutes with my lovely girls" Sophie walked down into the basement to do the laundry. Ed sat on the floor with Isabel, she crawled around.

Ed pulled her back "where you going" Isabel giggled and crawled away again, Ed just pulled her back "you can't get away from me princess"

Ed arrived back at the barn an hour later, team one still hadn't had a hot call so he hadn't missed anything only working out but Ed always worked out.

Everyone asked him how Sophie and Isabel were. "They're okay I warned Sophie and she's worried about everyone and I told Clark who's going to tell the Dean and Mia. Spike I have more letters for you from the house"

Spike nodded and he and Jules went again to check the letters, this time they were all clean so Ed carefully opened them all just to make sure. Everyone was in the briefing room, just talking and trying to figure out who would be targeting just 3 members of the team.

Winnie walked into the briefing room "err guys Inspector Stainton just received a parcel" they all looked at her "you guys did warn everyone about the letter bombs"

They all looked at each other with the same horrifying look. Winnie knew that look; she set off the fire alarm. Winnie saw from the window everyone leaving. The team however watched Spike grab his gear and run to the Inspector's office. They knew what he was going to do.

They ran after Spike, but it was too late. They all arrived at the office doors when the doors blew out wards; the Inspector had opened the parcel which had contained a bomb.

The team went flying.

Jules flew into a glass wall which shattered around her.

Ed and Greg flew into a wall.

Sam landed on top of Jules.

Spike got the worst of it; the doors landed on him, crushing him.

Team one was out cold…


	5. Chapter 5

They ran after Spike, but it was too late. They all arrived at the office doors when the doors blew out wards; the Inspector had opened the parcel, which had contained a bomb.

The team went flying.

Jules flew into a glass wall, which shattered around her.

Ed and Greg flew into a wall.

Sam landed on top of Jules.

Spike got the worst of it; the doors landed on him, crushing him.

Team one was out cold.

The fire department was working as hard as they could to free everyone and make sure everyone was safe. They found team 1 on the floor.

While outside

The news crews were broadcasting live. Clark, Dean & Mia had arrived at the scene, trying to get inside to see what was going on but the other SRU team's weren't letting anyone in. Cark saw his mom who was almost in tears. Clark walked over to his mom and hugged her "he'll be fine mom, he's strong". Sophie just nodded trying not to cry in front of Clark.

The team was now free and was starting to be wheeled out by paramedics.

Greg came out first and Dean ran over to him. "Dad, how bad is it?" Greg smiled "I'm okay son I'll be fine"

Ed was next; Sophie was by his side within seconds and holding his hand "Eddy, baby can you hear me?" Ed opened his eyes "he hey Soph" Sophie kissed his cheek "you're gonna be okay" Clark just stood by her side.

Ed and Greg were taken to hospital. Everyone went with them; Mia was standing outside waiting for Spike to appear. Mia had no idea what to do. She wanted to see Spike being brought out on a stretcher and not a body bag.

Sam was next, he had a few scratches on him but he was fine. The paramedics were helping him walking because he said he was fine. They checked him over "you're fine but if you get a headache or feel dizzy then please go to the hospital" Sam nodded "yes sir"

Paramedics brought Jules out next, she was having trouble, and she had loads of glass in her and had lost a lot of blood. Medics loaded her up into the ambulance and Sam went with her. "C'mon Jules you can make it" he just prayed that she was okay as well as the others.

The fire department managed to free Spike before the ceiling collapsed; they carried him outside and to the waiting ambulance. Mia ran over to him "Dad?" the paramedic looked at her and shook his head. Mia started to cry "wh what noo, he can't be". The medic looked at her "I'm sorry, are you his daughter?" Mia opened her mouth "yes"

Meanwhile at the hospital

Sam was placed into a hospital room; everyone else was already in there apart from Spike & Jules. Dean couldn't believe what had happened, someone had tried to hurt his dad and his team.

Sophie was on the phone to Shelly who was looking after Isabel for her. "Thanks Shelly I really owe you one" Shelly laughed "are you kidding, it's what friends are there for plus if it was Kevin in there I know you guys would help me out in any way possible" Sophie sighed "thanks Shelly, I'll be over tomorrow. Thanks again"

Sophie walked back into the room; she sat next to Ed's bed. Clark was trying to get in touch with Mia. Sophie held Ed's hand "how you feeling?" Ed smiled "I'm fine Soph, doc said just a few bruises and cuts" Clark smiled "I'm glad your going to be okay dad" Clark turned around to see a very upset Mia standing at the door. Clark managed to get her in his arms before she fell to the floor crying.

They knew something was very wrong with Spike. Clark tried o calm her down "shhh Mia deep breaths what's wrong?" Mia sniffed and looked at Clark "th they don't kn know if he he'll make I it" Clark kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her face "he'll make it he's a strong guy"

The team agreed, a nurse wheeled in Jules "you guys started the party without me" Sam finally felt he could breathe "how bad Jules?" Jules climbed into the hospital bed "a few bruised ribs and some cuts but I'm going to be fine but I have other news too" Jules saw they were all looking at her "whe where's Spike?"

Greg saw Clark take Mia outside, Greg sighed "they don't know if he'll make it". Everyone hoped that Spike would make it out alive. Clark managed to get Mia to calm down and brought her back into the room. She deserved to be around people who cared about her and Spike.

The team talked about random things. Clark and Dean were trying to get Mia to talk. "He'll be okay Mia, he's tough. If he wasn't he wouldn't be the best or a member of Team one" Dean Saw it made Mia smiled a little bit. Clark just held her like she was fragile and could break at any moment.

Ed slowly sat up with the help of Sophie "I remember the first day I met Spike. He was trying to teach Lou how to use baby-cakes and Lou just couldn't" they all laughed. Greg smiled "Baby-cakes is Spike's girlfriend/toy not Lou's."

Jules smiled "you could say she didn't want to be shared between them" they all laughed again even Mia. Mia liked when they talked about their past. She heard Spike talk about Lou and how he died.

Mia nodded "I knew Lou. His parents live in the house next door to us, well my old house" Mia arrived on "he used to ask me loads of police related questions to see if I'd been paying attention to our chats"

Sam looked at them "Spike knew Lou's parents. You must of seen Spike around the house then and not even known who he was at the time" Mia nodded "I think I spoke to him once about Lou because he was going away"

A few hours later

Spike got brought into the hospital room where they all were, everyone was so glad he was okay until the doctor opened his mouth "there is something I need to explain to you all" everyone listened. Mia held on to Clark like her life depended on it…


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hope This Chapter Doesn't Upset Anyone, If It Does Then I Am So Sorry And It Wasn't My Intention.**

A few hours later

Spike got brought into the hospital room where they all were, everyone was so glad he was okay until the doctor opened his mouth "there is something I need to explain to you all" everyone listened. Mia held on to Clark like her life depended on it.

Mia couldn't believe her ears "wh what!" the doctor sighed "I'm very sorry, but Michelangelo suffered a head injury, his short term memory has been damaged. We don't know if it the memory loss is temporary or permanent". The team was shocked. Greg nodded "thanks doc". The doctor left them to talk things over.

Ed sighed "so his short term memory has been lost, what would be in his short term memory" Sophie looked at the floor "he would still know how to do his job, he may be confused about where Lewis is but he won't remember fostering Mia. That might be the only thing missing".

Clark just held Mia while she cried again. Greg nodded "for the meantime just in case, Lewis is spending some time with his family" they all nodded. Clark looked at them "but what about Mia?" Mia shook her head "doesn't matter about me, as long as he can still do the job that he loves, we have a bigger thing. How do we tell him about his father?"

Sam looked at them "we could say he blocked out the death because it was hard for Spike and his mother to cope. We used it in the army" they all nodded "that could work and Mia, you're going to stay with myself and Dean until Spike remembers" Mia nodded "what if he doesn't?"

Clark held her tighter "he will, how can he forget you" Spike slowly woke up, his head was killing him. He looked around the hospital room. He recognized the team and slowly smiled at them. "Hey guys what happened?"

Greg smiled "it's good to hear your voice Spike, you had us worried. Don't worry about what happened for now. Just think about getting better then we'll explain what has happened"

Spike nodded "I don't remember anything" Ed sighed "the doc said you're short term memory has been damaged so you won't remember a few things. But we'll fill you in soon, just get better"

Jules slowly sat up "Do you remember us?" Spike smiled "of course, how can I forget my co-workers and friends Jules" everyone smiled, Jules got comfy in her bed "just checking buddy". Sam helped her "you okay?" Jules nodded "just trying to get comfy" She felt guilty for not telling them her secret but she just wanted Spike to get better, she would tell everyone, when she thought the time was right.

Mia got settled into the Parker house, Dean was looking after Mia. "You settled in yet Mia?" Mia nodded; Dean sat next to her on the bed "it's going to be okay, my dad will look after for as long as you need. But Spike will remember you"

Mia nodded "I hope so, although I know your dad will take good care of me just like he does you" Dean hugged her "I'll look after you. Plus I know Clark will. He really does love you"

Mia blushed "I really love him as well but he doesn't tell me" Dean sighed "first girlfriend, give him a chance trust me he will"

Greg stood in the doorway, he watched them. He loved the fact that Dean was a caring person. He knew that's what was missing in his marriage with Dean's mom LeAnn. Dean looked up and smiled at Greg.

2 weeks later

Spike walked into SRU, everyone was talking and working out. They all stopped when they saw who had arrived in uniform. Greg smiled "you have been cleared?" Spike nodded "I am back people" everyone hugged him and welcomed him back into the team. He looked around. They knew he was looking for Lewis.

Spike looked at all their faces "where's Mia?" everyone was shocked, he remembered her. Ed patted his back "you remember Amelia" Spike looked at him "of course I remember my foster daughter. Therapy helped me remember loads of stuff." Greg hugged him "great to have you back"

Winnie raised the alarm "team one hot call. Leaside High. Ex teacher with a knife locked himself in a classroom with some students"

Team one arrived at the school, loads of students and teachers were running out of the school, team one ran in and set up a command post in the principal's office. The principal joined them "how can I help you" Greg looked at him "first tell us about the ex-teacher and why he's locked himself in a classroom today"

The principal sighed "we had to let him go a week ago, he was an excellent teacher but his methods of teaching weren't liked by the state so we had to fire him, he seemed calm well until today." Spike set up his laptops "CCTV?" the principal nodded "I'll give you whatever you need to save those kids"

Spike did some of his magic "there's a camera in all the classrooms including this one" principal nodded "had them installed when we fired him to make sure no other teachers were teaching differently to what the state wanted"

Spike nodded "got them, south east corridor, teacher is sitting behind the desk. Knife on the desk near his hand. 5 students spread out in the room I recognize uh erm 3 of the students"

Everyone crowded around him and the screens. Spike pointed them out "I see Dean, Clark and Mia" everyone sighed. Ed punched the wall, Greg patted his back "we'll get them out, don't worry Ed"

The team was waiting outside of the classroom, Greg into his com "Guys remember there are kids in the classroom" Ed nodded "copy that boss, Jules cover me"

Ed knocked the door "Mr. Adams, my name is Ed Lane I'm with the Strategic response unit. Want to tell me what's going on here today" Mr. Adam's picked up his knife, Spike into his com "Ed he's got the knife in his hand".

Mr. Adams put the blinds down on the windows "go away, they said my teaching skills weren't state approved and fired me, they didn't ask me to change them or anything. Wait… I have a Lane in here"


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hope This Chapter Doesn't Upset Anyone, If It Does Then I Am So Sorry And It Wasn't My Intention.**

Adam's picked up his knife, Spike into his com "Ed he's got the knife in his hand".

Mr. Adams put the blinds down on the windows "go away, they said my teaching skills weren't state approved and fired me, they didn't ask me to change them or anything. Wait… I have a Lane in here"

Mr. Adams looked at the 5 students, he knew the students he had in his classroom. He smirked when he saw Clark "Clark Lane, I'm guessing it's your father who is trying to reason with me" Clark sighed, he knew Mr. Adams would hurt him to prove a point "yea it is and he will talk you down or"

Mr. Adams started laughing and waving the knife around "or what, c'mon Clark, or what" Mia smirked. He saw this "What you smirking at Amelia" Mia shrugged "how stupid your being"

Spike looked at everyone who was around him "Ed you're losing him, his focus is on the children and they are mocking him, be careful he may want to make a point to them and to us" Ed sighed "copy that Spike"

Mr. Adams stood in front of the desk where Mia was sitting "explain yourself missy" Mia looked at everyone else "sure, they are going to try and talk you down. If they can't they will shoot you" Mr. Adams laughed "they'll just shoot me in the arm or the leg. Dean looked up "You clearly don't know the SRU then, they don't shoot to injure they shoot to kill"

Mia stood up, Mr. Adams watched her "and where do you think you're going Amelia" Mia sat on the desk "why don't you let the other 2 go, you have us 3. Trust me we're more important than them" Mr. Adams thought about it "I know why Clark is and Dean but why you, you have no link to the SRU or the police"

Mia slowly moved towards the window "when my parents died, I was put into care. I was fostered by an SRU officer" Mia stood with her back to the window; Mr. Adams had no idea why she was by the window. "I'm having trouble breathing. I'm very warm" She started to wave her hand in front of her face but it was no use.

No one could believe what happened next, Mr. Adams started to panic, the kids just screamed. Clark and Dean ran to Mia's side. Mia was on the floor. She was talking one minute then the next she passed out and was on the floor.

The other 2 students ran out of the classroom and straight into the waiting members of SRU. Jules took them to the principal's office.

Ed and Sam stormed into the classroom yelling SRU! And Police! Mr. Adams gave himself up but Mia was still on the floor. Ed arrested Mr. Adams. Sam walked over to the kids "what happened in here?" Dean looked up "I have no idea she, she was fine then she said she was hot and couldn't breathing properly then she just fainted"

Sam carried Mia outside to the waiting medics, Spike went with her. Clark looked at Dean "something's not right here; Mia wouldn't just pass out for no reason." Dean nodded in agreement "but what".

Clark walked away from the police and the crowd; Dean followed him. They walked back into the school through the gym's fire exit.

Clark looked around to make sure that no one had seen them but they were wrong, Greg and Ed had seen them sneak off so they were behind them but keeping their distances.

They walked back up to the classroom where it had all happened, they had a look around; Dean stood on the table and had a look in the vent "WHOA!"

Clark stood in the desk next to it and had a look himself "that would explain it, that's toxic I swear." The boys used their shirts to cover their noses and mouths.

Ed and Greg cleared their throats, the boys turned around and jumped off the desks "Dad you have to see what's in that vent" Dean looked at his dad for a sign that he believe him.

Greg nodded; Ed had a look just in case "Erm boss might want to get Spike and maybe hazmat. This looks toxic" Greg radioed for Spike and hazmat "what does it look like Eddy?" Ed turned around "Toxic bomb, if Mia was around any part of this today or the person who made it, which could explain her passing out"

Ed got off the desk just in time for hazmat; Spike didn't want to leave Mia's side. Mia finally came around. She saw Spike checking his phone. Mia finally grabbed his attention by pulling on his arm "Go I'll be fine I promise" Spike turned around and looked at her "Hi Mia, how you feeling?" Mia just looked at him "I'm feelings better, if they need you, you better go please"

Spike knew Mia was thinking about everyone that Spike could save if he left. Spike kissed her forehead, he made the tough decision but he left her and a few minutes later he arrived back at the school. He ran into the classroom "you guys need me"

Spike saw that Hazmat had arrived and were looking into a vent. He knew this wasn't good. He stood behind Ed and Greg. They turned to face him. Greg smiled "how's Mia doing?" Spike nodded "She's awake and they're treating her, so what's going on here then?"

Ed pointed to Dean and Clark "they came back to the classroom, we followed them and they found something in the vent. Looks very harmful"

Hazmat had a look in the vent "has anyone come into contact with anything or anyone connected to this device" Spike looked at them "erm yea my foster daughter, wh what is it?"

Hazmat put the device into a safe container "biohazard gas bomb" Spike couldn't believe his ears. Greg sighed "okay team, everyone is to get treatment for this no arguments, the students that were in here with Mr. Adams will also be treated"

Clark and Dean looked at each other "You first"

Jules looked terrified, she was behind everyone, she felt her throat close her with worry, guilt and nerves "er guys I have a problem" Everyone looked at her. Sam saw she was worried about something "what is it Jules?" they all waited for her to talk again, but Jules felt like she couldn't; she was afraid "I I…"


	8. Letter To Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm Sorry I Haven't Been Posting In A While

I've Been Busy With College, Exams & University Applications

I Have Also Had Laptop Trouble, I Had To Get A Brand New One

I Also Had To Buy A New USB Stick Cause My Last One Broke

I Shall Update Soon, When I Get A Chance Too.

Thank You For Still Reading My Story & Liking It

I Shall Update Soon

Gracie

:)


	9. Last Chapter

Last Chapter:

Hazmat put the device into a safe container "biohazard gas bomb" Spike couldn't believe his ears. Greg sighed "okay team, everyone is to get treatment for this no arguments, the students that were in here with Mr. Adams will also be treated"

Clark and Dean looked at each other "You first"

Jules looked terrified, she was behind everyone, she felt her throat close her with worry, guilt and nerves "erm guys I have a problem" Everyone looked at her. Sam saw she was worried about something "what is it Jules?" they all waited for her to talk again, but Jules felt like she couldn't; she was afraid "I I," she sighed "it doesn't matter" Jules walked away to get treatment, she had no idea how to tell them.

A few days had past

Everyone was at the Lane house for a BBQ; Jules still hadn't told them her news. It was eating her up inside. Mia was out of the hospital but had to take it easy for a few days which she was. Spike and Clark were making sure she didn't overdo it.

Ed finished cooking the food, he joined everyone at the table, Isabel climbed on to his lap "c'mon then sweetie" Ed placed her on to his lap. Isabel just smiled. Jules couldn't take it anymore "I need to tell you guys something" they all looked at her, she looked at them "I won't be on Team 1 for much longer".

Everyone went silent, they were all in shock, and Greg was the first person to break the silence "there has to be a reason behind this decision Jules". Jules smiled "it's not my decision, my doctor doesn't think my job is safe for a pregnant lady" Jules bit her lip. The news just hit everyone, they all started smiling.

Sam was pale; he was in shock "preg, pregnant? As in baby?" Jules nodded "yea Sam I think that's what happens when you get pregnant you have a baby"

Everyone got up and hugged her and shook Sam's hand. Sam was still in shock that he was going to be a dad. Jules showed everyone the scan photo. Sophie smiled "aww congrats Jules, you and Sam will make great parents" Jules looked at Sam, who currently had his mouth open "I don't know he's turning into a statue"

Spike hit Sam on the back "buddy? You okay" Sam nodded "I'm going to be a dad" Jules nodded "yea" Sam wrapped his arms around her. Everyone clapped. Ed smiled "how far along are you Jules?" Jules sat back down "erm 4 months so I'm slowly starting to show" Greg nodded "you thought of any names yet" Jules nodded "I have but I'd have to run them past Sam first" Sam looked at her "tell me"

Jules looked at Spike then the others "I was thinking if it's a boy then Lewis and if it's a girl then Louise" Spike smiled "I'm sure he'd love it Jules" Spike got up and hugged her. Sam smiled "I'm happy with either of them as long as the baby has my last name like you" Jules looked at him "excuse me"

Sam smiled "marry me Jules"; the team looked between Sam and Jules. Jules was now the speechless one " I I" Sam got down on one knee and got the ring out "I love you and I love this baby" Jules placed her hand on his cheek "yes"

A year had past

Everyone was at the Braddock house celebrating Louise's first birthday, Louise was dragging Sam by his finger, Jules just laughed. Her and Sophie were in the kitchen getting the food ready. Mia, Dean & Clark were outside talking and being normal teenagers, Ed was playing with Isabel inside. Louise just wanted to walk around now that she could, but she wouldn't let go of Sam.

She was a daddy's girl, Sophie walked outside and got the teens and Jules walked into the living room holding a birthday cake for Louise. Sam put her in her high chair.

Everyone started singing happy birthday to her; Louise loved it and clapped her little hands together. Louise had Sam's blonde hair but she had Jules light brown eyes that Sam couldn't say no too. She was perfect. Jules and Sam helped Louise blow out her candle. Ed took her photo of the Braddock's.

Sam looked around the room; he had great friends, wonderful job and an amazing family.

Mia stood back from them, she took her own photo of everyone, and she finally had a new family and some new memories to go with it.


End file.
